hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicholas "Nick" Peters Bond
Nicholas "Nick" Peters Bond was a contestant on Season 14 and Season 17 of Hell's Kitchen. On season 14, he ranked in 5th place, and on season 17, he ranked in 3rd place. Personality Nick was a very strong and passionate contestant when he entered Hell's Kitchen, and always got along well with most of his teammates, developing a friendship with Michelle, but having a running feud with Josh. On season 17, he seemed to have the same personality and got along with the majority of his teammates, aside from Josh once again. He was also one of the few brave enough to stand up to Elise. Season 14 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 16 Season 17 Episode 1 During the Signature Dish Challenge, Nick revealed that he had married his long-term boyfriend, after gay marriage was legalized between Season 14 and Season 17. He proceeded to score 3 out of 5 points for his scallops dish. Episode 2 During the Bar Menu Challenge, Nick did not pass the first round, but his strong performance on the meat station helped the blue team win dinner service handily. Episode 3 Nick did not receive significant airtime in this episode, but the blue team won its second challenge and dinner service in a row. Episode 4 During the letter challenge, he and Benjamin were the only two perfect scores on the blue team. They still lost their first challenge of the season. The blue team also lost dinner service; Nick was not nominated. Episode 5 During the Plank Cooking Challenge, Nick scored the tiebreaker for the blue team, as he and Robyn (a.k.a. "Team Gay") had the best overall dish. During dinner service, he called out Benjamin for constantly saying "Oui, Chef!" to Ramsay and had to bail out Milly on garnish due the latter's unfamiliarity with certain terminology. Both teams were declared winners and nobody was eliminated. Episode 6 During the International Pizza Challenge, Nick beat Dana, but it was not enough to win for his team. During dinner service, Nick was on tableside appetizers with Elise. The blue team got thrown out of the kitchen, and when Ramsay went to inform Nick, he emphasized that Van "laughing his head off" was one of the reasons for the early shower. Because he was tableside, Nick could not have been nominated. Episode 7 Nick won the Last Man Standing Challenge by being the last chef to remain in the blue kitchen. For this, he was allowed to choose 3 teammates for the Cook for Your Life Challenge: Robyn, Milly, and Giovanni, the last of which wound up getting eliminated. Episode 8 During the Cave Meat Challenge, since the blue team was down a man, Nick was the only one to cook a venison dish. He lost the point to Elise, but the blue team won the challenge nevertheless. The blue team had a mostly error-free service, although Nick did not appreciate Robyn's overly affectionate attitude towards the team. Episode 9 During the Fishing Challenge, Nick lost the battle of the cod to Jennifer, but the blue team still won. During dinner service, Nick called out Robyn for fraternizing with the chef's table guests. The service was a joint loss and Nick was asked to provide the nominees. Episode 10 During the Blind Taste Challenge, Nick scored 2 out of 4, resulting in Robyn getting blasted with mashed potatoes. The blue team won the challenge 8-2. During the charity dinner, Nick was in charge of both the scallop appetizer and dessert because the blue team was down a man. He was momentarily stalled by Milly overcooking some of the scallops, but got the plates out with no further issues. For the rest of service, he ran his stations well and the blue team won. Episode 11 During the pasta profit challenge, Nick made a ravioli and Ramsay noticed he had some trouble cutting it. The dish could have gotten a few more points were it not for air trapped inside, which ultimately proved critical when the blue team lost the challenge by only 7 points. Nick's leadership helped the blue team win service after both teams were tied at three tickets remaining each. Episode 12 During the Taste It, Now Make It challenge, Nick got the protein (sea bass) and 4 out of 5 ingredients in the hash correct: fava beans, apples, chives, and celery root, missing only sweet potatoes. Benjamin also made the same hash, but Nick cooked his sea bass better, earning himself the second black jacket. Episode 13 During the star cooking challenge, Nick and Jordan Wieber were the first dish to be judged. Robyn went next and knocked them off, but fortunately for Nick, Michelle was the challenge winner and chose him to go to the reward with her. Nick even overcame his fear of heights during the helicopter trip. During dinner service, Nick was on the meat station. He got flagged once for raw New York strip, but he recovered. He also called out Milly's sloppy work station on appetizers and Benjamin's classic callback of "Oui Chef!" Michelle was tasked with the nominees; due to their rekindled alliance, Nick was unlikely to be nominated anyways. Episode 14 Nick was reunited with his mother Jeanne and his partner Michael before the challenge. His pork chop dish only earned 2 out of 8 possible votes from the family member judges, and was tasked with washing the Hell's Kitchen SUVs and removing the Christmas decorations prior to dinner service, along with Michelle and Milly. NIck had the fewest mistakes on his own station (meat) during dinner service and ran the pass last. He missed Ramsay replacing a pork chop he requested from Milly with a veal chop, but did catch Sous Chef Christina giving him creamed leek instead of creamed spinach, as well as an over-poached egg from Milly and duck sauce instead of lamb sauce from Michelle. During deliberation, the other three agreed that they wanted to cook against him should they make it to the finale, and he was named the first finalist. Episode 15 Episode 16 Trivia Season 14 Season 17 *He is one of five contestants who made it to the black jackets in two different seasons. *He is the first contestant to win the Taste It Now Make It Challenge in two different seasons. *He is the third contestant who made it further in the competition on his second run, following Jason from Season 12, and Robyn also from Season 17. *He is the sixth contestant who ranked in third place that completely avoided nomination during the entire season, after Jillian (Season 8), Dana (Season 10), Jon (Season 11), Melanie (Season 12), Sade (Season 13), and Heidi (Season 16). *He is the fifteenth contestant to have kept his jacket after being eliminated. He is also the ninth contestant, and second male contestant, after Jon from Season 11, who did after ranking in third place. *He is the fourth black jacket contestant who did not receive a retrospective montage of his run after being eliminated, following Josh (Season 3), Santos, and Jennifer (both from Season 13). Quotes Season 14 *"Stop fucking talking to me Josh, you're a fucking dick!" Season 17 *"I've grown a lot since season 14, and not only because of my beard." *"I'm gonna make the best of it and kick his ass again, so, bye, Felicia." *"Last time I checked, we're not in fucking France, so stop saying oui, and just say yes." *"I don't know how to say "No, girl" in French but... no, girl." *(To Elise) "It doesn't matter because you're still on their team, honey. BOOP BOOP BOOP BOOP!" *(To Michelle) "You're killing us softly with this sauce." *"The couscous is so bland that it's almost as bland as Benjamin's personality." Gallery Nick All Star.jpg|Nick on Season 17 (All-Stars) Category:Chef Category:Season 14 Category:All-Stars Category:Black Jacket